


Secrets

by angelwings80



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwings80/pseuds/angelwings80
Summary: Jon and Sansa hide their relationship from the rest of their family and friends.  Secrets can only be held onto for so long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to The 1975 again and I've always found the line, "Worrying about your brother finding out, what's the fun in doing what you're told?" to be amusing. That was the inspiration behind this one shot.
> 
> I'm doing a few one shots right now in between my bigger stories because we've had some family tragedies that have thrown my head off and I'm not willing to sacrifice my other stories by trying to write them while my head isn't in it. I have partial chapters and I'm still pegging away but I need to let it flow the right way.

  * Jon nearly jumped out of his skin when a bony hand grabbed him through the dark and pulled him through a doorway. He searched the inky blackness, struggling while his eyes adjusted. He didn’t have to see her to know who had him in her possession, he could smell the citrusy aroma of the lemon lotion and body spray she favored from the girly store in the mall.

“Sansa!” he hissed. “Have you lost your fucking mind? Anyone could have seen you!”

“So?” she teased. “Is Jonny afraid the big bad wolf is going to catch him fucking his sister?”

He could finally make out the outline of his best friend’s little sister. The feisty redhead who had taken over his every waking moment and most of his dreams for the past year since the night he had woken to her straddling his hips, her fingers on his lips to keep him silent as she drunkenly confessed to having a long-time crush on him. It was the night of her eighteenth birthday party and every member of the Stark family above the age of 15 and under the age of 30 had ambled off to bed, drunk and exhausted.

At first he thought he was dreaming. There was no way Sansa Stark, easily the most beautiful girl and now woman he had ever seen in his life was not only in his room, but wrapped around his hips on the guest bed in the Stark home. What followed was one of the wildest nights of his life and it had only gotten better as the months passed. They still hadn’t told the Stark family about their relationship, neither sure of how to bring the subject up or if it would be accepted, especially when they didn’t know themselves exactly what their relationship was. Jon particularly.

There were times when he felt like she loved him. He would come home from classes to find her in his flat, cooking dinner for them, usually nearly naked. She would sleep in his bed for weeks on end before disappearing into thin air, resurfacing when Jon had given up hope that he’d ever feel her skin under his fingertips again. Every time she would be gone, he would fiend for her, imagine her body…dream of her smile. When she would reappear, he would take her in his arms, fucking her like it was the first time and the last time. Afterwards he would often wonder if it was. But she always came back.

“No I’m not afraid of Robb finding out,” Jon whispered. “I think everyone knowing what is going on would make shit more normal between us. Where the fuck have you been Sansa?”

“Brazil,” she giggled.

“Are you going to tell me anything else?” Jon questioned.

“Let me guess, you want to know who I was with?”

Jon tried desperately to push his jealousy away, force it down to the deepest part of his soul but when he thought of another man putting his hands on Sansa, it made him seethe. “You wouldn’t tell me anyhow. You like to play the game.”  
“What game?”

“The same one we’ve played for the past year. We spend weeks practically melded together, fucking like rabbits and then you fuck off for a while. You like this. You like watching me lose my shit. But that isn’t going to happen this time San, I’m not giving it to you this time.”

“What do you mean by that?” Sansa demanded.

“I mean.” Jon paused a moment. “I mean, you’re not getting the reaction you want from me. I’m not going to be the jealous boyfriend. I’m not even your fucking boyfriend. You fuck whoever you want and when you find time for me, I’ll let you suck my dick.”

He earned the slap. He knew he deserved it. It still pissed him off. He balled his fist, squeezing it tightly to stop himself from chasing her out the door and down the hallway, the sting in his cheek pulsating with his heartbeat. Instead, he pulled out his phone, tapping words onto the screen.

“I shouldn’t have said that.” Send.

“I’m an asshole.” Send.

“But so are you.” Send.

“I’ll be at home.” Send.

Jon drove across town to his apartment, cursing himself for being so vicious to Sansa. He didn’t know what had gotten into him but he was caught between remorse and feeling vindicated for finally speaking up after a year of being treated like a fuck boy. By the time he got home, he had nothing left in him, stripping off his clothes and falling into his sheets.

He wasn’t sure what time it was when he was woken by his phone dinging with texts. One after another after another.

“Fuck,” he groaned. He knew it had to be Sansa ripping into him. He may have really done it this time.

“Are you awake?”

“Jon, answer me.”

“I shouldn’t have hit you.”

“Yes, I’m an asshole too.”

Jon flicked through the messages, somewhat relieved that it wasn’t the railing he was expecting.

“We both fucked up.” Send.

“When can I see you?” Send.

He waited with baited breath. His phone dinged.

“Now.”

“You coming to me or am I going to you?” Send.

“Neither.” Jon threw his phone in the air, startled. He looked at his bedroom doorway to see Sansa standing there. “I’m already here.”

“Fuck! What is with you scaring the piss out of me tonight?” He chuckled. “I think I just totaled my phone.”

Sansa was across the room and jumping on the bed before he could reach for his phone to check the damage. Her lips crashed down on his, her fingers carding through his hair, holding him to her. He slid his hands under her shirt, pushing it up and pulling it off over her head before taking her mouth again. He cupped her breasts in his hands, pulling the cups of her bra down and thumbing over her nipples. She arched her back and he brought his face to her chest, kissing across her breast bone and licking the peaks of her teats. They hardened against his lips, he closed his eyes, listening to her sigh.

“I love your teats. They are the perfect size for my hands. They feel so soft and silky against my mouth,” he said. “I could spend hours playing with them.”

“Jon…” Sansa whined. “Please…don’t tease.”

“I’m not teasing you love,” Jon said. “Stand up. Take off your skirt.”

Sansa stood up on the bed, her hips face level with Jon. She unfastened the ties, letting the fabric fall away, nothing left but her white thong panties. He nosed at her center, taking in the feel of her against his face, the smell of her driving him mad. Pushing the strip of fabric to the side, he flicked his tongue against her folds. Slowly moving deeper with each lick until his tongue made contact with her nub, her legs almost faltering underneath her. Jon held her up until she shoved his shoulders, pushing him down to the bed and straddling his shoulders. He looked up at her, enjoying the view from where he was pinned underneath her.

“Are you going to just sit there or are you going to give me what I want?” he asked. His voice was deep and raspy, traces of sleep still in it.  
“What is it you want?” Her hair cascaded in front of her, brushing across his chest and making him shudder.

Jon’s eyes darkened, his pupils large and focused on her. “I want you to sit on my face.”

“You won’t be able to breathe!” Sansa said.

“Don’t care,” he rasped. “You can write in my obituary that I died with you on my lips.”

“You are such a pervert!” Sansa giggled.

“Guilty as charged.” Jon slid his arms under her legs, hauling her forward. “But I think it’s why you always come back.” He smirked up at her before pressing his mouth to her center.

Sansa gasped. Her legs faltering as he licked and sucked her most intimate places. She fell back a few times, Jon gripping her ass and pulling her back to him. It never took long for Jon to pull her first peak from her and this time was no different. He held onto her tightly as she shook, refusing to release her as he continued to kiss and lick her through it. Finally kissing the inside of her thigh and rubbing his beard against her sensitive skin as she came back down. She sat on his chest, taking deep breaths before looking down at him, a warm feeling trailing through her when she saw how he watched her. His face calm, his eyes warm and adoring. Sansa took his chin in her palm, her thumb rubbing along his cheek. He turned his face into her touch and closed his eyes.

She leaned down, kissing his lips tenderly before kissing across his skin and farther down his body. When she reached his lower belly, she traced the v of his hips with her fingers before teasingly flicking her tongue down the same path. His hardness rested on her collarbone, jumping every time she moved and came in contact with more of his skin. Wrapping her hand around him, she stroked slowly, taking pleasure in the little moans escaping his lips and how he writhed against her. When she took him in her mouth, he was warm and thick. She could taste hints of saltiness and feel him quiver as he fought the urge to thrust. Her hands ran over his chest, fingers playing with his nipples and she took him deeper into her mouth, letting him touch almost to her throat before pulling back. She didn’t have to look at him to know he had his face scrunched up. He always did when she did this to him. Releasing him from her mouth, she stroked him, her saliva making her motions smoother before moving lower and kissing his stones. She loved doing this for him, the sounds he made drove her mad. Gently, she took one in her mouth, pressing her tongue against it before moving to the other and back and forth. She grinned when she looked up and could see his eyes rolling back, his breaths coming in huffs. Then she felt his hand take her chin, pulling her face up.

“You have to stop,” he said.

“You really want me to stop?” Sansa asked, a smirk on her lips.

“Fuck no but if you don’t I’m going to make a mess in that pretty hair of yours,” he said.

Jon pulled her up under her arms, kissing her hard before flipping them over and cradling himself between her legs. He pressed himself against her, his cock sliding up and down her folds. When he couldn’t take any more, he took himself in hand and pushed into her.

He moved slowly, each push and pull feeling like the most exquisite torture. The heat and wetness of her body tempting him to thrust harder and faster but he wouldn’t. He wanted to watch her mouth part just enough for her to bite down on her bottom lip. To see her head press back against the pillow, exposing her throat to him so he could lick, and kiss, and tease the sensitive skin there. His shallow movements allowing him to take her earlobe between his teeth and inhale the scent of her shampoo and the hint of lemon from her perfume he knew she must dab behind her ears. To make eye contact with her, both watching each other as he slid back and forth.

“Jon,” she sighed.

He loved when she said his name like that. It had a dreamy quality to it.

“My beautiful girl,” he whispered. “You make me feel so good. Do I make you feel good?”

“Yes,” she whimpered. “So good. I feel you so deep inside of me.”

Jon smiled. “We’re meant to fit together you and I. We’re perfect for each other.”

Sansa’s eyes closed, her back arched. He could feel her fluttering around him, her breath catching and a sudden increase in the wetness between them.

Jon was surprised. “Did you just?”

Sansa nodded, her arms and legs still tingling.

“Wow,” Jon said. “That’s never happened before. You’ve never come when we’re going slow like this.”

“Your words.” Sansa squirmed underneath him.

“Huh?”

“It was your words.” She repeated.

Jon made a mental note to tuck that away for future reference. He began thrusting in earnest, each meeting of their hips eliciting a grunt, a moan, or a gasp from one of them. Jon slid his arms under her back, lifting her up and sitting back on his calves as she gyrated against him. He thrust up into her, desperately trying to get deeper and hit the spot he knew would have her screaming his name. He kissed her hard before pushing her back.

“Turn over,” he said gruffly. “On your hands and knees. I want to see that beautiful ass of yours.”

Sansa did as he had told her, turning around quickly, looking back over her shoulder at him as he stroked himself. He ran his hand up the inside of her thigh, playing with her folds with his fingers before burying himself back inside of her. He was no longer gentle, he was a man on a mission, he wanted to see her come apart at least one more time before he did and he knew how to do it.

He pounded into her, shoving her forward with each thrust until she wrapped her hands around the metal bars of his headboard to hold herself in place. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips, pulling her back against him as he lunged forward.

“You accuse me of being afraid of your brother finding out about us,” he said as he thrusted. “But I’m not the one always trying to sneak around so he won’t catch us. I’d fuck you in the middle of Yankee stadium on national television if it meant I get to feel you on my cock one more time. I’d let him walk in on us with your mouth full of me and not give a shit. I don’t care what everyone thinks. I want you. I’ve always wanted you. I’m always going to want you.”

Jon braced his hands above hers, using the headboard as leverage to thrust harder and deeper into her.

“Am I your dirty little secret? The guy you let fuck you into his headboard and then pretend to barely know when the sun comes up? Sweet little Sansa doesn’t want big brother to know she sucks his best friend’s cock? Are you afraid he’ll find out that I know what your cunt tastes like?”

“Shut up,” Sansa said gasping for air.

“I’m not yours to boss around,” he said. His could feel his peak coming. “You may get to tell everyone else what to do but not me. I’m not your fucking minion. I know what you look like when you peak. I know a hundred different ways to make you come. Nobody knows you like I do. You’ve let me fuck your throat. Your cunt. I’ve even fucked your ass. Bet Robb would love to know that.”

“You fucking bastard,” she gritted out. “I told you to shut up.”

He reached around, his fingers circling her clit hard and fast. “And I told you I’m not at your command. Now quit trying to boss me around and fucking come. I know you want to. I can feel it. You’re getting wetter. Your cunt is pulsing around me. I want you to peak before I….”

Her back arched and she screamed, her body quivering and pulsating around his cock. He bent over her back, their skin touching as he thrust one last time, holding himself as deep as he could and coming with a groan mixed with curses. As he came back to himself, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down with him and holding her against his side. They lay there for a long while catching their breath, sweat drying on their skin…the smell of their coupling pervading the room.

Jon jumped when there was loud banging on the front door. Whoever was at the door wasn’t just knocking, they were beating his door down.

“What the fuck?” Jon said.

“Open the goddamn door Jon!” he heard a man’s voice say from the other side.

“Shit! It’s Robb!” Jon jumped out of the bed, grabbing his pants and almost tripping over himself to get them on. “He sounds fucking pissed.”

Sansa pulled the sheet up to cover herself. “He probably is.”

“And why is that?” Jon asked. “And why would he be banging on my door in the middle of the night?”

“I imagine it’s because when I came over here, I left him a note to tell him I was coming over here to fuck your brains out.” Sansa said casually.

“Get dressed,” he sighed. “And get the ice packs ready. I’m about to get my ass handed to me.”

“Guess you’re not my dirty little secret any more eh?”

 





End file.
